1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light shielding structure of an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical devices (e.g., lens barrels) composed of a collection of annular members, various light shielding structures for preventing harmful light such as stray light from entering inside the optical device through gaps formed between the annular members are used. Such light shielding structures conventionally have a general structure in which the entry pathway of harmful light is specified and in which at least one light shielding member (ring) is fixedly installed in the specified entry pathway, such as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-121903 (Japanese Patent No. 4094747).
However, to install the light shielding member fixedly in the specified entry pathway, a special fixing structure is required, so that an increase in number of elements and an increase in man-hours are unavoidable.